-CLOSED- OCs Please
by RiverClanRules124346
Summary: I need OCs for a story. Also posted on archive of our own.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I need OCs for a new story. It won't come out for a couple of months, so there's a long time to submit OCs. Also, so that I don't break the rules too much, please send me OCs through pm or go to archive of our own. My username there is AbsolutePercyJacksonFan. * means optional.

Here's the form:

Name:

Rank:

Clan:

Appearance (include gender):

Age:

*history (required for leaders, deputies, and medicine cats):

*family:

*personality (required for leaders, deputies, and medicine cats):

I created ShadowClan allegiances myself, so no ShadowClan. Also no SkyClan, they aren't in the story. Also, I can change their clan or rank. I also do not have to use your OCs and have the freedom to kill them off. Anyway, here are the positions I need filled.

ThunderClan

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine cat: open

Warriors:

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices:

Open

Open

Open

Open

Queens:

Open

Open (with 3 kits)

Elders:

Open

Open

Open

WindClan

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine cat: open

Medicine cat apprentice: open

Warriors:

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices:

Open

Open

Open

Open

Queens:

Open

Open

Open (with 2 kits)

Open (with 3 kits)

Elders:

Open

Open

RiverClan

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine cat: open

Medicine cat apprentice: open

Warriors:

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices:

Open

Open

Queens:

Open

Open (with 1 kit)

Elders:

Open

Open

Open

Open

And here's a bonus story

Ivykit and Bluekit tumbled over each other, play fighting. Ivykit batted at Bluekit's ear, then playfully bit his tail. Bluekit sprang away.

"Stormbird! Ivykit hurt me!"

"I didn't mean to!" Ivykit defended. "We were just playing." Stormbird came over, an unreadable expression on the queen's face.

"Don't be so rough Ivykit." Stormbird gave a lick to both of her kit's heads, then went back to her nest, presumably to take a nap. Ivykit sighed. All Stormbird did was sleep. Briarheart and Poppyleaf both played with their kits, but not Stormbird. Well, at least he had Bluekit.

"It's okay, right Bluekit?" He asked the gray tom.

"I guess," he responded. Ivykit smiled. Bluekit was always there, even when Lionkit and Leopardkit were causing trouble and bringing the other kits into it.

"I'm going to take a nap," said Bluekit, trotting away to their nest.

"Okay!" Ivykit said happily.

Ivykit looked around for someone to play with. He saw Clawkit, who was a moon older than him and had no littermates. Ivykit snuck up, which was easy, and pounced. Clawkit let out an unintelligible mew.

"Ivykit! Don't sneak up on Clawkit! You know he can't hear you," said Clawkit's mother, Poppyleaf. Ivykit rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault Clawkit was so easy to sneak up on. It wasn't his fault Clawkit was deaf.

For the rest of the day, Ivykit played with Tigerkit, who was still fun even though he was almost six moons old. Ivykit went to sleep that night satisfied that he got to play with some kit.


	2. Update 1

**PurplePanda1005: to answer your question, there are four main parts to the story, one in each clan. I've already done a lot of work on the ShadowClan part, which is why I already created OCs for ShadowClan. I hope this answers your question.**

 **ExplodingQuazar: I have a very specific plan for the WindClan medicine cat, that I am afraid goes against your wishes. I will make Deerpath, and by extension Featherhawk, RiverClan instead.**

 **A Sky of Blazing Stars: There was already a ThunderClan leader, so I made Blitzstar deputy and Beechshade a warrior instead. Eventually they will gain the ranks you intended them to have, but in the middle of the story.**

ThunderClan 

Leader: Seedstar - A brown she-cat with darker spots, paws, and tail-tip, and amber eyes

Deputy: Blitzheart - dappled ginger she-cat with a white belly, chest and muzzle and green eyes

Medicine cat: open

Warriors:

Beechshade - Solid grey tom with sandy spots on his back and feet and bright amber eyes.

Honeyfrost - Pale ginger tom with darker ginger feet and icy blue eyes

Gorsewater - A light gray tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Flightfang - A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Owlheart - A brown tom with darker spots, paws, tail-tip, and amber eyes.

Open

Open

Apprentices:

Open

Open

Open

Open

Queens:

Havenfeather - Grey she-cat with white tabby patches and blue eyes

Ashenlight - A light gray tabby she-cat with a lighter belly and blue eyes (kits are Duskkit - A cream she-cat with blue eyes, Hollykit - Black tom with gray tabby stripes and yellow eyes, and Yarrowkit - White tom with golden splotches and green eyes)

Elders:

Open

Open

Open

WindClan 

Leader: open

Deputy: Cougarclaw - Tan tom with cougar like markings and amber eyes

Medicine cat: open

Medicine cat apprentice: open

Warriors:

Spiderclaw - Tall and thin black tom with brown eyes. His pelt is crossed with scars and his ears are both split. He has a short pelt and is very lanky

Blackwillow - Black she-cat with orange eyes. She is very pretty. And is a little more muscular than your average WindClan warrior.

Snakewhisker - Tall and thin white tom with grey tabby patches. His eyes are a pale blue-grey. His nose is bright pink.

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices:

Open

Open

Open

Open

Queens:

Open

Open

Silverpool - Silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (kits are Thistlekit - Tan tom with white paws and bright blue eyes, Dewkit - Silver tabby with bright amber eyes)

Ivyblossom - Black/white/ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes. She is lean, with long legs. It is obvious that she is very fast. (Kits are Berrykit - White she-cat with grey patches that are tabby striped. She has wide blue eyes and a bright pink nose, Fallenkit - Tall and thin black and orange patched she-cat with a white lower jaw, paws, and tail tip. Burning orange eyes she is pretty, Nettlekit - The splitting image of his father, sans the scars)

Elders:

Cottontail - Pinkish-white she-cat with blue eyes

Open

RiverClan 

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine cat: Deerpath - A black tom with lighter gray stripes and yellow eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Lakeshine - Large, grey she-cat, blue eyes, orange hind paws, black tail

Warriors:

Falconfeather - Dark brown tabby tom with deep brown eyes

Creekstripe - Lithe, thick-furred, grey-tabby tom, green eyes, black tabby stripes, shredded ears

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices:

Beechpaw - Thick-furred, black and white tom, green eyes

Leafpaw - Lithe, light brown she-cat, amber eyes, nicked ear, scared back leg

Queens:

Open

Littlebird - Small, stocky built, orange-tabby she-cat, amber eyes, fluffy tail (kit is Heronkit - Ginger and white tom, blue eyes)

Elders:

Featherhawk - A ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Open

Open

Open

Another bonus story!

Ivykit padded around camp, sniffing and looking everywhere. Alas, all the scent of Bluekit was stale. _Why would he leave? He knows our apprentice ceremony is today._ He then went around asking anyone if they had seen Bluekit. His anxiety grew as more and more of his clanmates said they had not seen Bluekit.

"Bluekit is missing you say?" Ivykit looked and saw Yellowstar, who was almost as small as he was, yet the most respected cat in the clan.

"Yes," he said timidity.

"I'll have Honeywing send out a patrol to find him. We can't have him missing your apprentice ceremony now can we?" Yellowstar waited for a response, so Ivykit shook his head.

"Honeywing! Send out a patrol to go look for Bluekit!"

"Yes Yellowstar!" Ivykit watched as Honeywing called out for Thrushfeather, Claywhisker, and Leopardleap.

"I want to go too," said his father, Patchtail. "Bluekit is my son." Honeywing exchanged a look with Yellowstar, the nodded.

"You can come." As the patrol headed out, Ivykit made a snap decision to follow them. He went from bush to bush, always keeping them within his line of sight.

He was surprised as the patrol reached the RiverClan border. Patchtail made a move to step forward, but Honeywing held him back and muttered something. Ivykit sat there a while, and when he was very board, a RiverClan patrol came.

"What are you doing?" Asked one fish face.

"We were wondering if a ShadowClan kit strayed over the border," said Honeywing.

"Why yes," answered another fish face.

"Can we have him back?" Asked Patchtail.

"Why you see-" Patchtail cut the fish face off.

"Falconfeather, where is my son?"

"Bluekit decided that he wanted to be in RiverClan." Patchtail and Thrushfeather both growled.

"Falconfeather, can we at least have him till the next gathering? We can decide what to do then." The fish faces muttered at Honeywing's words. Finally, Falconfeather said,

"We'll go discuss it at camp. Stay right here." Ivykit watched the fishy patrol leave, then waited awhile. Finally, Falconfeather came back with Bluekit.

"We'll discuss it next gathering," said Falconfeather. Bluekit crossed the border, and Ivykit shot out of the bush and started licking him in greeting.

"Stop!" Cried Bluekit. "You're part of the reason I want to leave!" Ivykit's eyes widened, then he ran home as fast as he could.


	3. Update 2

**I'm only accepting OCs for 3 more days. Also, if you make an OC during that time, they have to be of the ranks/clans listed below. If they aren't then they won't be accepted.**

Only accepting:

WindClan leader

1 pregnant WindClan queen

1 WindClan elder

RiverClan deputy

RiverClan warriors

RiverClan elders

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: **Seedstar** \- A brown she-cat with darker spots, paws, and tail-tip, and amber eyes

Deputy: **Blitzfall** \- dappled ginger she-cat with a white belly, chest and muzzle and green eyes (apprentice: Spirtpaw)

Medicine cat: **Icefeather** \- pure white she-cat with a very triangular face and sharp features, one amber eye

Warriors:

 **Beechshade** \- Solid grey tom with sandy spots on his back and feet and bright amber eyes. (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

 **Honeyfrost** \- Pale ginger tom with darker ginger feet and icy blue eyes (apprentice: Juniperpaw)

 **Gorsewater** \- A light gray tom with white stripes and blue eyes (apprentice: Lightpaw)

 **Violetmoon** \- A light grey she-cat, with black stripes along her back and fluffy tail, black tipped ears (one ear chipped from battle) and tipped tail as well. Lavander like eyes and has a scar on the bridge of her snout. (Apprentice: Breezepaw)

 **Tigerlight** \- A pretty fluffy, brown colored she-cat with tiger stripe patterns all over her, black tipped ears and an equally fluffy tail. Golden yellow eyes and carries a claw marked scar on her chest from a fox.

 **Flightfang** \- A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes (aapprentice: Brackenpaw)

 **Owlheart** \- A brown tom with darker spots, paws, tail-tip, and amber eyes.

Apprentices:

 **Juniperpaw** \- speckled white tom with black paws and green eyes

 **Lightpaw** \- pale gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and yellowy amber eyes

 **Snowpaw** \- white she-cat with pale gray undertones and pale green eyes

 **Breezepaw** \- A fluffy and pretty golden tabby she cat with pale green eyes and a white splashed chest

 **Brackenpaw** \- A tallish fluffy dark brown tabby tom with bright golden eyes.

 **Spiritpaw** \- A small, short furred light brown she cat with some tabby markings on her face and white splashed chest. Has pale green eyes.

Queens:

 **Havenfeather** \- Grey she-cat with white tabby patches and blue eyes

 **Ashenlight** \- A light gray tabby she-cat with a lighter belly and blue eyes (kits are **Duskkit** \- A cream she-cat with blue eyes, **Hollykit** \- Black tom with gray tabby stripes and yellow eyes, and **Yarrowkit** \- White tom with golden splotches and green eyes)

Elders:

 **Pinepath** \- ginger tabby tom with white paws and a white tinged muzzle

 **Brindlebelly** \- pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with white tinges in her fur

Open

 **WindClan**

Leader: open

Deputy: **Cougarclaw** \- Tan tom with cougar like markings and amber eyes

Medicine cat: **Echoshard** \- Thick, grey furred tom, with dark grey splotches along his pelt, and bright yellow eyes.

Warriors:

 **Spiderclaw** \- Tall and thin black tom with brown eyes. His pelt is crossed with scars and his ears are both split. He has a short pelt and is very lanky

 **Blackwillow** \- Black she-cat with orange eyes. She is very pretty. And is a little more muscular than your average WindClan warrior. (Apprentice: Quailpaw)

 **Snakewhisker** \- Tall and thin white tom with grey tabby patches. His eyes are a pale blue-grey. His nose is bright pink. (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

 **Rabbitleap** \- pale brown tom with white flecks and amber eyes

 **Featherwing** \- Handsome, golden yellow tom, with sky blue eyes and a scar on the side of his neck.

 **Applebreeze** \- Slim, light brown and creamy white she cat with light brown rings on her tail and pale green eyes.

Apprentices:

 **Quailpaw** \- brown tom with black tabby spots, a white chest, and amber eyes

 **Sandpaw** \- pale ginger tabby tom with white front paw

Queens:

Open

 **Ivyblossom** \- Black/white/ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes. She is lean, with long legs. It is obvious that she is very fast. (Kits are **Berrykit** \- White she-cat with grey patches that are tabby striped. She has wide blue eyes and a bright pink nose, **Fallenkit** \- Tall and thin black and orange patched she-cat with a white lower jaw, paws, and tail tip. Burning orange eyes she is pretty, **Nettlekit** \- The splitting image of his father, sans the scars)

 **Sandfur** \- Ginger and white tabby she-cat (kit is **Grasskit** \- light ginger tom) [my own OCs]

 **Silverpool** \- Silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (kits are **Thistlekit** \- Tan tom with white paws and bright blue eyes, **Dewkit** \- Silver tabby with bright amber eyes)

 **Grayheather** \- gray tabby she-cat with a feathered tail and blue eyes (kits are **Crowkit** \- smoky gray tom with white highlights and amber eyes, **Leafkit** \- mottled light brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes, and **Skykit** \- pale gray tabby she-cat with white highlights and blue eyes)

Elders:

 **Cottontail** \- Pinkish-white she-cat with blue eyes

Open

 **RiverClan**

Leader: **Swiftstar** \- white tabby tom with long, curved claws, long legs, and a lithe body

Deputy: open

Medicine cat: **Deerpath** \- A black tom with lighter gray stripes and yellow eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: **Lakeshine** \- Large, grey she-cat, blue eyes, orange hind paws, black tail

Warriors:

 **Falconfeather** \- Dark brown tabby tom with deep brown eyes (apprentice: Beechpaw)

 **Creekstripe** \- Lithe, thick-furred, grey-tabby tom, green eyes, black tabby stripes, shredded ears (apprentice: Leafpaw)

 **Nightstorm** \- Sleek, black tom, with amber eyes.

 **Snaketooth** \- Short white furred tom with a brown muzzle, brown socks on his front paws, and brown tail and with soft green eyes.

 **Foxtail** \- Ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and white tipped tail, and icy blue eyes.

Open

Open

Open

Apprentices:

 **Beechpaw** \- Thick-furred, black and white tom, green eyes

 **Leafpaw** \- Lithe, light brown she-cat, amber eyes, nicked ear, scared back leg

Queens:

 **Stormflower** \- Petite silver she-car with black, gray, and white spots all along her back. She has white paws, green eyes, and battle torn ears. She has a white spot on her muzzle and tail. (Kits are **Maplekit** , **Flowerkit** , **Frogkit** , and **Barkkit** )

 **Littlebird** \- Small, stocky built, orange-tabby she-cat, amber eyes, fluffy tail (kit is **Heronkit** \- Ginger and white tom, blue eyes)

Elders:

 **Featherhawk** \- A ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyeS

 **Maplefrost** \- dark brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Open

Open

Continuation of bonus story

Ivypaw shifted in his newly crafted nest. He couldn't get to sleep. It was the night before the full moon, so it might have been the last night he would share a den with Bluepaw.

He had done everything he could to get Bluepaw to stay. He made his nest for him, he brought him fresh kill, and he left Bluepaw alone; that was what Bluepaw said he wanted. But Bluepaw clearly showed that he wanted to leave. _How could he want fish and wet paws over ShadowClan, the best clan?_ Bluepaw was even Yellowstar's apprentice! He couldn't hope to be Swiftstar's apprentice if he went to RiverClan!

Ivypaw got up to stretch his legs. He sat outside the apprentice den, and stared at the moon, but then two apprentices came out of the den; Lionpaw and Leopardpaw. They stared at Ivypaw, then Leopardpaw said in a sickly sweet voice,

"Would you like to come with us Ivypaw?" Ivypaw thought, then agreed.

Lionpaw led the way through the pines, to the edge of ShadowClan territory, near the twolegplace. There was a patch of ground with lots of plants that might have been catmint.

"Now Ivypaw," said Leopardpaw. "Here, we find a herb, that looks a lot like catmint, but it's different, and it's amazing." Leopardpaw and Lionpaw started chewing on the plant. Ivypaw reluctantly took a bite. It was _amazing._ He ate more and more and his sadness went away. That was not the last time he ate the strange plant.


End file.
